


My Life is a Bad Fanfiction - An Akatsuki Story

by WitchEffect



Category: Akatsuki - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchEffect/pseuds/WitchEffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert. Based on an Akatsuki RP made by MasuyoTheFanFicChick on Quizilla. It was one of my favorites on that website. It had a good plot, but it was silly. The plot is about the reader and their friend are found by the Akatsuki in the real world. They get captured and they are forced to aid the Akatsuki and their plans for world domination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

  It was dark out, and pouring rain when [y/n] exited the book store. They had spent the day searching for a specific volume of Naruto. Not for them, but for their friend. [y/n] was no longer interested in Naruto. "I guess it's not out yet." they said to themself. They had no umbrella, so they decided to run home. Just before they were about to go ahead, they paused, and looked in the direction they were about to head to. An odd person was only a few feet away from them, just standing there. It had almost looked like they were in an Akatsuki cosplay, but couldn't tell who because they were wearing that straw hat. There were no conventions going on, which [y/n] thought was strange. "Maybe there was a meetup somewhere? Or someone decided to do a photo shoot?" they thought to themself. They deemed the person as harmless, and began to walk towards them. Before they had passed the person, they said quietly "I like your cosplay." Just seconds later, the person grabbed [y/n] by the wrist. "Hold up, hm," they said to [y/n].  
  
        [y/n] was startled, and began to struggle from the person's grip. "Let go, you creep!" they yelled, and kicked them in the stomach. The person let go of the grip, and [y/n] managed to escape. They ran as fast as they could, until they finally reached their small home. [y/n] ran inside, out of breath. [y/n]'s friend, Haru, was sitting at the computer watching Naruto. It was her favorite anime after all. Haru isn't their real name, but they had asked, or rather begged, [y/n] to start calling her that. "Hey, Hikari! Did you get that volume for me?" [y/n] shook their head. "First of all, you know my name is [y/n]. Stop calling me Hikari," they breathed out, "Second, I just got grabbed by some weird cosplaying creep!" Haru blinked, and responded, "Okay, but did you get my volume?" [y/n] gave her a cold stare, and replied in an agitated tone, "No." They took a seat on their couch, rubbing their temples. "Haru, that cosplayer...I swear, they sounded just like Deidara. It was weird, but I guess they can do pretty damn well voice impressions..." Haru perked up at the name of the character. "What if he was the REAL Deidara?!" [y/n] rolled their eyes in response. "That's impossible. He's a god damn anime character." "A HOT anime character!" Haru yelled out. [y/n] only sighed.  
  
        An hour had passed by, and [y/n] had already calmed down. They were relaxing with Haru in the living room, when suddenly, there was a small explosion at the door. The two of them were startled, and ran for cover behind the couch. Only moments later, there was the sound of footsteps. "Well, that took longer than expected to get here, hm," a familiar voice echoed through the room. "It wouldn't have taken so long if you hadn't let your guard down," was heard from a deep, harsh tone of voice. [y/n] and Haru took a peek from behind the couch, wondering who was arguing. Haru let out a loud gasp, then a squeal. "Oh my gosh!" they yelled, as they pointed to the two that were arguing. One of them was the assumed cosplayer [y/n] had encountered earlier that evening. Haru had given out their hiding place, and the two men looked in their direction, approaching them. [y/n] got a closer look, and noticed the other man looked like Sasori, but in the Hiruko puppet.

        "There they are, my man," said the taller man, as he took off his straw hat to reveal his long, blond hair. [y/n] stared in disbelief. He looked just like Deidara, if he were a real person. "No, this can't be. That's impossible," they thought to themself. Haru stood up, and jumped over the couch. She screamed in excitement as she leaped for the man, and [y/n] reached out for her, yelling "No, Haru! Don't!" Although, it was too late. The man grabbed Haru, and pushed her out of his way. "Get the hell away from me, hm!" he yelled in annoyance, as if he knew something like that would happen to him. Haru fell backwards, and hit her head against the wall hard. She fell over onto the floor, and held her head in pain. The shorter man only watched, as he let his partner do the damage.  [y/n] glared at the blond man in anger, and screamed "What the fuck?! Who do you think you are?!" as they were about to get over the couch, ready to attack the aggressor. Just then, [y/n] froze, and saw two other men right behind them. These new guys looked just like Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. "What the fuck?" [y/n] insinuated to themself.   
  
        "Our leader told us to capture these two, not kill them," the blue man chuckled darkly. The other man, who expressed no emotion, stared at [y/n] directly into their eyes. The cold stare had sent shivers down their spine. [y/n] wasn't thinking, and was too overwhelmed by the events that were taking place, and was frozen in fear. They continued to stare back at the emotionless man, and they noticed his eyes began to change. As they kept staring, they began to feel dizzy, and eventually lost consciousness along with Haru. "That took longer than it should have," the shorter man snapped at the other three. "Sasori, my man. We had to wait for back up after all, hm," said the blond man. "You know I hate waiting, Deidara," replied Sasori, in an irritated tone. "There's no time for fighting," the emotionless man said softly. "Kisame, you should carry the two. You are the strongest after all." Kisame nodded, "Of course, Itachi." He approached the two, and carried them over his shoulders. "Let's get going already," said an irritable Sasori. Itachi performed the required hand signs, and the four men, along with our two protagonists, vanished in a cloud of smoke.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [y/n] wakes up in a strange room, being confronted by the leader of the Akatsuki! He makes a request that they can't refuse, literally. They have no other choice but to join the organization. Let's just hope that they survive night 1 of the Akatsuki organization.

There was a pounding pain upon [y/n]'s head. They were confused, and could barely recall what happened previously. They opened their eyes, but still saw darkness. It was until that they blinked a few times, that they then realized they had been blindfolded. They shifted in the seat that they were in, only to realize they were tied up as well. "What the hell?! Let me go!" they yelled. They heard footsteps approaching them, a deep voice replying with [y/n]'s demands, "Silence." [y/n] only yelled more, and began to struggle. They noticed their legs were free, and began to kick them furiously, hoping to hit the mysterious man in their presence. The man then said, "I've had enough," in a cold voice. The last thing [y/n] heard was the sound of a thud coming from an object colliding with their head. [y/n] was knocked out once again.

It was some time later that [y/n] woke up once more, feeling even more pain from their head. They no longer had a blindfold, but they now had their arms and legs restrained on a chair. They looked up, and stared into the eyes of Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki. [y/n] had never felt such fear as they were right now. They were facing Pain, one of the most powerful members. He could just kill them in an instant if he wanted to. He approached closer to [y/n], and spoke in the cold voice that they had heard earlier. "Now that you have calmed down, I have some important matters to discuss with you." They nodded in response, nervous and shaking slightly. There was a pause, then Pain spoke, "I want you to join the Akatsuki." [y/n]'s eyes widened, then they began to shake their head. "No, no. I can't do that." Pain squinted at them, and asked, "Why not?"

"Look, Pain," [y/n] began speaking, "I'm not really interested in the Akatsuki as I used to be, but I still think you guys are cool. It's just that, I don't think I should help a criminal organization." [y/n] waited for Pain's response, as he nodded when they finished their explanation. "I see. Well, allow me to rephrase my previous request." He took the restraints off [y/n]. "You will join the Akatsuki, whether you want to or not." [y/n] frowned at the response. "What if I just walk out and leave this place?" they asked. "That won't be possible. Even if you are able to escape from this lair, you lack the skills to be able to survive in this world. Not only that, you will be all alone, considering your friend has already agreed to join us." [y/n] sighed, "God damn, Haru." There was a moment of silence, until [y/n] got up from the chair and spoke. "Okay. I agree to join you." "Excellent. your training begins tomorrow, [y/n]. We will also be discussing your purpose in our organization." [y/n] nodded in response, while they had a puzzled expression on their face. "Our member, Itachi, will show you to where you will be staying."

Itachi approached into the room, which had startled [y/n] a bit. It was the man they had encountered earlier, the one that had knocked them out. "Follow me," Itachi said, in a quiet voice. [y/n] was a bit reluctant, but followed him since they had no other choice. As they walked through the halls of the lair, it was almost completely quiet, except for the echoes of their footsteps. The only time he spoke was when he guided [y/n] to a new room, explaining to them which room is which and what its purpose is. Despite the events that had happened previously in their first meeting, [y/n] in a way, trusted Itachi. They knew of the truth about him, after all. Although, they didn't think now would be the time to let Itachi know that, and the fact that they pretty much support his true intentions of joining the Akatsuki. Itachi and [y/n] eventually arrived to the hall for rooms of the members. They stopped at a door at the very end of the hall, and Itachi unlocked the door for them.

He opened the door, and presented an empty room with a small lamp, two beds, and a closet. "This is your new room," he said, as he began to walk out. "Ah, wait...!" [y/n] yelled on impulse. Itachi stopped, and looked back at them, "Hm?" Realizing how impulsive their action was, [y/n] began to stutter a bit, "U-uh...thank you for showing me around, Itachi," they finished with a nervous smile. "Ah...no need to thank me," he replied as he left. They could have sworn they saw a small smile come from Itachi, but disregarded it. [y/n] looked around at the empty room, then turned on the light. The lighting was a bit weak, but they were able to see in the room fine. They then made their way to the closet, and they opened it, they saw in it a messy stack of mangas. It had looked as if somebody has already gone through it. [y/n] didn't really care for it much, since they were not into anime as they used to. Although, they thought the gesture was kind, despite finding it quite odd that the organization would do something like this. "Where did they even get all these?" they asked out loud.

The sound of somebody running was heard coming from the hall. The door was slammed open, and Haru came running in, yelling, "Hikari! Hikari!" [y/n] sighed in response, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that." Haru ignored their negative response, and seemed to be bursting with happiness. "Look at all this manga! It's so amazing!" she shouted as she ran back into the closet. "Well, it is something," [y/n] said. They looked out the window, and saw it was pitch black outside. They then yawned, and headed for one of the beds in the room. "It's getting late. I think I'm gonna sleep now. Don't stay up too late now, okay, Haru?" "Uh huh," she responded, clearly not listening. She was too involved with one of the mangas. [y/n] rolled their eyes and fell asleep only minutes later. It was not only a few hours later until they woke up again due to a crashing noise.

[y/n] sprung up in bed, trying to look around in the pitch black room. "Haru...?" they asked quietly, but no response. They felt for the lamp, and when they turned it on, they saw they were alone in the room. "Oh great. Where the hell did she go?" they thought, and soon decided to search for Haru in the lair. It was late, and [y/n] was trying their best not to wake anyone else up. They didn't want any of the members to be angry at them, or worse. They suddenly stopped when they were about to reach the corner at the end of a hall. A dark figure stood close by, and had caught sight of [y/n]. They began to back up as the figure approached, closer and closer. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came from a familiar voice. They recognized that voice, associating it with none other than Hidan. "Oh, great. It's that fucking douche," they said, but only in their head. They didn't dare say it out loud to him. He got closer to them, and stopped in front of them. "And just where do you think you're going, rookie?"


End file.
